


Fun

by AngleJoyce



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, F/F, Oneshot, Pool Party, puns, tumblr drabble, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce





	Fun

It was a pretty hot summerday, and Toriel, Asgore and Frisk had intvited Alphys, Undyne, sans and Papyrus to come over, since they also had a pool in their backyard (a pretty big one as well). Of course they’d accepted the offer and went there. Asgore had started the barbecue (wearing his apron with “Kiss the cook”, one Frisk had given him, the word “Kiss” crossed and above that word written, in red marker “Hug”, instead). Alphys had instead of swimming settled for sitting at the side of the pool, rather calmly reading a book, sometimes humming and furrowing her brows a little, when Undyne suddenly appeared behind her, circling her arms around Alphys’s neck and kissing her cheek softly.

“Hey Alphy, whatcha reading?”

Alphys didn’t look up at her as she answered, “Just a book.”

“Well,” Undyne said, “what kind of book?”

“Magic.” Was all Alphys answered, caught up in her book. Undyne frowned a little.

“Wanna come swimming?”

“N-no.”

“Pleaaaaase?”

“No, Undyne, I-I need to read this for the class, Monday.”

“Why now though? You can read after, right?”

“I just–,”

And suddenly they were both in the water with a splash. Alphys yelped at the sudden coldness and swam towards the edge of the pool, seeing sans snickering.

“sorry doc, ya needed to cool off a bit.”

“sans--!”

“BROTHER, YOU HAD PROMISED NO PRANKS! NOW DOCTOR ALPHYS IS UPSET!”

“woah, woah, chill down,” he joked again, chuckling.

Alphys climbed out of the water and grabbed a towel, seeing Undyne’s cheeks red, trying to hold back her laugh, and she wrapped herself in the towel with a groan, hating how wet all her clothes were, now. Then she sat down back on the chair and grumbled to Undyne, “Get your butt out of the pool and cuddle me.”

Undyne did, though with a laugh.


End file.
